A113
For the directive in ''WALL•E, see Directive A-113.'' A113 (pronounced A1-13) was the classroom number used by character animation students at the California Institute of the Arts. Many of its alumni (including Pixar staff) have used the number in their professional works. It is said to appear in some way, shape, or form in every Pixar film. Although none have been found to date on Monsters, Inc., Pete Docter mentions he believed that it was on one of the doors in a hallway inside the factory in the documentary Pixar: 25 Magic Moments. In addition to Pixar films, this running gag also appeared in some non-Pixar films, such as The Brave Little Toaster, Lilo & Stitch, The Avengers, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, etc. Appearances in Pixar Films explains...]] shows us most of A113's appearances.]] *''Toy Story'' - License plate number on Ms. Davis' minivan. *''A Bug's Life'' - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. Also, "Vitamin A113" appears on the Nutrition Facts for Casey Jr. Cookies. *''Toy Story 2'' - Again on Ms. Davis' license plate. Also, the airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113" is notably a reference to director John Lasseter. *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Although not an instance of A113, one of the pillars inside the door warehouse of Monsters, Inc. almost has the correct number, reading: "A13". *''Finding Nemo'' - Model code on camera used by the scuba diver. *''The Incredibles'' - A room number in Syndrome's lair. It is the conference room where Mr. Incredible is supposed to get his second assignment and where he is attacked by the enhanced Omnidroid v.X9. Also, the prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell # 13: A1 & 13. Also, the hangar has letters on the wall in alphabetical order. Due to the font used, the B looks like a 13 with the divider between it and the A acting as another 1: A 1 13. *''Cars'' - Mater's license plate number. Also the number of the railway train which almost crashes into Lightning McQueen while he is on his way to Radiator Springs. In addition, the number is part of Dexter Hoover's license plate, the whole license number reading: "A113CA". *''Ratatouille'' - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads: "A113". Also, when Linguini is watching TV, A113 appears on a train behind the love couple. *''WALL•E'' - The forbidden code for AUTO's "directive". This instance is the first time A113 has held any actual significance in the film's plot. Also, WALL•E in Leet speak is WA113. *''Up'' - On the sign outside the court room. *''Toy Story 3'' - Once again on Ms. Davis' license plate. *In the joke advertisement "Cars 'n Deals of Emeryville", a car has A113 on its license plate. Also, at one point in the film, it goes static, leaving the address www.chromeA113.com on the screen for half a second, which led to an exclusive clip of Cars 2. *''Cars 2'' - Again on Mater's license plate. Also on the tail of the spy plane Siddeley. Additionally, the number appears beneath the photo of Miles Axlerod's engine when Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater are examining it for the first time. *''Brave'' - Appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door of the witch's cottage. *''Monsters University'' - The classroom number of Scaring 101. On an international poster, Sulley and Mike's alarm clock reads 1:13 PM, but the A is yet to be found. *''Inside Out'' - As a graffiti in the streets of San Francisco when Riley receives a phone call from her mother. It is also the number of Riley's classroom. Furthermore, it can be noted that Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong ride in Car #13 on the Train of Thought. *''The Good Dinosaur'' - Formed by pickets on the wooden fence surrounding the area of the "cluckers" on Arlo's family's farm. *''Finding Dory'' - The tags of Fluke and Rudder are labeled A1 and 13, respectively. Also, the license plate number on the truck containing quarantined fish is "CAL A113". *''Cars 3'' - Yet again on Mater's license plate. It is also Sterling's office number at the Rust-eze Racing Center on Shannon Spokes' press sticker. It can also be found on one of Miss Fritter's victims' license plates, which reads: "Nebraska A01-13L" (sometimes "01" can be counted without the zero). *''Coco'' - The number on the office door of the "Bureau of Family Grievances" in the Land of the Dead's Grand Central station. It can also be found on one of Ernesto's albums. *''Incredibles 2'' - The number can be seen spray painted on a dumpster that Frozone initially crouches behind after the Underminer's attack, on the front of the Metrolev, on the door of the editing room at DEVTECH where Helen watches the Screenslaver footage, on the far right corner of the International Superhero Accord contract and on the marquee of the movie theatre where Violet and Tony Rydinger go on their date at the film's end. Gallery Toy Story (Original).jpg|''Toy Story'' Toy Story 2.jpg|''Toy Story'' A Bugs Life.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' Toystory2a113.png|''Toy Story 2'' a13.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' The Incredibles.png|''The Incredibles'' Cars-2.jpg|''Cars'' Cars-1.jpg|''Cars''/''Cars 2/''Cars 3 Ratatouille_A113.jpg|''Ratatouille'' RatatouilleA113.png|''Ratatouille'' WALL-E-1.jpg|''WALL•E'' WALL-E-2.jpg|''WALL•E'' A113_in_WALLE.png|''WALL•E'' Up a113.jpg|''Up'' Toy Story 3.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' A113 1.png|''Cars 2'' I hope that is an a, not a 4. that would ruin this..png|''Cars 2'' a113 brave.jpg|''Brave'' a1113 cosita.png|''Monsters University'' A113insideout.png|''Inside Out'' TheGoodDinosaurA113.png|''The Good Dinosaur'' dory-a113.png|''Finding Dory'' Finding_Dory_A113_Truck.png|''Finding Dory'' A113_Marine_Life_Interviews.jpg|''Marine Life Interviews'' cars.3.2017.1080p.web-dl.dd5.1.h264-fgt_59f5e841abcf8.jpg|''Cars 3'' imageedit_9_9307854421.png|''Cars 3'' imageedit_4_8697268743.png|''Coco'' a113 coco.jpg|''Coco'' Pixar Compilation A113.png|Overview of all A113 appearances Category:Culture Category:Trivia Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Brave Culture Category:Monsters University Culture Category:Inside Out Culture Category:The Good Dinosaur Culture Category:Finding Dory Culture Category:Cars 3 Culture